


Silence Speaks Volumes

by cheweybaclava



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheweybaclava/pseuds/cheweybaclava
Summary: "What do you think of the other queens?"Brooke thinks a whole lot about Miss Vanjie. A lot.





	Silence Speaks Volumes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp so my first drag race fic.. tell me how it goes plz. 
> 
> Also, I love Brooke and Vanjie, and only want them to be happy.

_“What do you think of the queens out of drag?”_

 

_***_

 

It was the second night of the competition, and Brooke was on a high. She’d just won the first challenge, and of course had to have all the girls round in her hotel room to celebrate. A bitter sweet moment of course, with the loss of Soju. And while alcohol may have been absent, adrenaline was certainly present, all the queens practically buzzing after surviving the first challenge. They were all sprawled across the room, limbs intertwined, heads resting on laps, passing around overpriced chips and peanuts. Brooke Lynn sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, half leaning against the bed and half slumped on Nina’s shoulder. A permanent smile was fixated on her face, as the queens let out multiple uproars of raucous laughter. After a couple of hours of sharing daring stories about their times in pageants, shows and everything else under the sun, they slowly split of into small groups of their own. Brooke Lynn was huddled with Nina and Plastique, joking about the days events. 

“I won’t lie, I’m going to miss Soju,” Plastique admitted, shoulders drooping slightly, “She was my Asian sister-,”

“You mean _cyst-_ er” Nina corrected, chuckling. Brooke let out a small laugh as well, throwing an arms around Plastique and she covered her face with both hands, groaning. 

“Ugh, alright, my _cyst-_ er. Still can’t believe that happened,” 

“It was really funny,” Nina said, “But I understand, I’ll miss her too,” 

“You know what she told me?” Plastique lifted her head, eyes gleaming slightly. She leaned in closer to the two of them, voice dropping to a hushed whisper, “She said that she had a crush on Scarlet!” 

Nina nodded, “I definitely see where she’s coming from, Scarlet is cute,” 

“Mmm, not my type really,” Plastique shrugged, looking over her shoulder. “If I had to pick one person, I’d say maybe Honey?”

“What about you Brooke?” Nina turned to face her, “Who do you like?” 

Brooke’s mind flashed back to hours before, when production asked her the same question. She tried to avoid eye contact, peering of into the distance. 

“Oh, I’m not sure, I don't really like anyone here…” She trailed off, trying to seem uninterested. She couldn't possibly admit she liked Vanjie. But not in the way Nina found Scarlet cute, or how Plastique fancied Honey. Brooke liked _all_ of Vanjie. She liked her mischievous face, her constant smirk, her personality. A few queens had compared Vanjie’s voice to the sound of a cartoon character, but Brooke was mesmerised with it. She could listen to Vanjie’s pointless ramble all day.  The few moments they’d had together that day, had set of alarm bells in Brooke’s head. A fire burning in the pit of her stomach, roaring with life, with an _urge_ for Vanjie. A hunger for her. That’s it, Brooke was _hungry._ She was hungry for Vanjie. Hungry to taste her, to feel her, to fuck her. Hungry to push Vanjie down and completely demolish her until both of them were- 

“ _Brooke?_ ” Nina tapped her on the shoulder, “You were spaced out there,” 

Yeah, there was no way Brooke was admitting all that. She simply shook her head. 

“No one,” Brooke glanced to the other side of the room, where Vanjie was laughing with Silky, her eyes squeezed shut and her cackle bouncing off all four walls of the room. “I don’t like anyone,” 

“Bullshit!” Plastique said, wide smile stretching across her face, “You _do_ like someone, you’re just not telling!” 

Brooke let in a hasty breath, trying to seem composed. Thankfully, before she was interrogated any further, Silky rose up and clapped her hands together loudly. 

“E’scuse me! Everyone, everyone, please pay full attention to me!” She shouted loudly, grabbing all the queens’ focus. Brooke noticed Ariel sigh, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Everyone please! I have an announcement to make! Can we please all have a round of applause for Kahana, cause this _bitch-,”_ Silky hoisted Kahana up from where she was sitting, and wrapped an arm around her waist, “Is the first to survive the lip-sync! Let’s her it for this skinny ho, please!” 

Everyone laughed and started clapping, several whoops being let out across the room. Kahana grinned, laughing along with everyone. 

“But, let us also celebrate, for the winner of the challenge, Miss Brooke Lynn!” Silky marched across the floor, and (with surprisingly little effort) picked up Brooke and swung her around. Brooke grabbed on tight to Silky’s neck, as she danced Brooke around the room, jostling her and chortling loudly. All the other queens too got up and started to dance around the room. Someone started to sing Covergirl, and the rest joined in. Soon Brooke was laughing and dancing along with everyone else, twirling and singing for all she was worth. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Vanjie gazing at her fondly, her famous smirked stretched wide across her face. Brooke smiled back, closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the sea of queens. 

 

***

 

“ _I’m standing in the corner, Peeping Tom tease, watching Miss Brooke get out of drag y’all. I’m sorry y’all missing it in action cause it’s good in person”_

 

_***_

 

It was just after midnight now, the the number of queens in Brooke’s room has halved. She is sat with Nina on her left, Rajah on her right, Vanjie, Plastique and Silky opposite her. Brooke stays quiet throughout their discussion, taking in the bliss of the talk through the room. Her eyes wander over the queens, enjoying seeing them giggle and argue playfully with one another. Eventually her gaze lands on Vanjie, sitting with her legs crossed in a basket, grinning widely. Her hair is slightly tousled, but still sitting upright on her head. Her eyes are sparkling, her face glowing, gorgeous and golden. Brooke Lynn can only imagine the things she wants to do to Vanjie’s face, Vanjie’s neck. Her eyes trail lower down until their resting on Vanjie’s chest, covered with her signature tattoo. Brooke feels herself aching to scrape her teeth over it, licking and sucking until it’s bruised black and blue. She breathes in quickly, trying to calm herself down. The last thing she wants is to pitch a tent in front of Vanjie. And everyone else. She draws her attention back to the other girls, when Silky suddenly starts screaming, for possibly the fifth time this evening, at something Rajah has said. Plastique splutters too, shaking her head. Confused at what the girls are laughing at, Brooke feigns a smile and laughs too. 

“Rajah!” Silky says loudly standing up, “You is one mother fucking crazy bitch!” 

“I’ll second that,” says Nina, rising along with Silky and stretching. “It’s getting late though, I’m gonna head back to my room,”

“Me too,” Plastique says, yawning, and soon everyone starts getting up and trickling out of Brooke’s room, murmurs of ‘Goodnight’ getting quieter and quieter. Brooke closes her eyes, listening to their faint footsteps, a wave of exhaustion washing over her.

“Good night Miss Lynn” Rajah says, and Brooke feels her leave her spot next to her. The room soon falls silent, and Brooke sighs contentedly, knowing she should move, but unable to pry herself  off the floor. 

“So we all gotta go?” A rough voice says, breaking the silence and surprising Brooke. She opens her eyes, and sees Vanjie standing above her, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.  

“Ah, no. I guess not,” Brooke says, smiling, “Feel free to stay,” 

“I will!” Vanjie sits herself down next to Brooke, shuffling in closer until they’re touching at the shoulders. “Ain’t no reason to be lonely. All by myself!? No thank you, _mama_!” 

Brooke laughs, turning to face her, “It’s past twelve girl, maybe talk a little quieter?”

“Bitch! Who’s gonna bust down this door and tell us to shut up? They all know better,” Vanjie purses her lips, “No one messes with me. Not today! God damn, today is a _good_ day!”

Brooke nods, remembering. More so than anyone, this must have been the most nerve-wracking time for Vanjie. The fear of getting sent back home _again_. 

“Well you’ve got me there. You did good today,” She gives a small smile, “You looked really great,”

Vanjie shrugs, and Brooke can see a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

“I’m just glad Mama didn’t send me off tonight, and let me live another day,” Vanjie shrugs, saying dodging the compliment, “If I had gone home again, Alexis woulda whooped my ass, bitch I’ll tell you,” 

“I’m glad you didn’t go home, I would’ve missed you,” Brooke says, and she turns to look Vanjie in the eye. She notices they’re somehow much closer than before, and moves a little more into her, trying to compose her breathing. 

“Oh really?” Vanjie smirks, and Brooke watches as Vanjie lets her leg fall onto Brooke’s. Goosebumps start to prickle all over her skin, and Brooke can feel her hairs standing on an end. “But don’t that means you got more competition?”

Brooke leans in closer, until there are hardly inches between them. “Where’s the competition?” she lets out, in an almost whisper. Vanjie looks Brooke up and down, and Brooke can feel her heart thumping in her chest, loud. So fucking loud it’s a shock Vanjie hasn’t commented on it. Or kissed her. Why hasn’t Vanjie kissed her? Why hasn’t Brooke kissed Vanjie? The two are so close their noses are nearly bumping together. 

“You don’t see competition?” Vanjie raises an eyebrow. 

“All I see is a queen who thinks she can win drag race with a loud voice and a tired out catchphrase,” 

“Bitch, shut up,” Vanjie laughs, eyes crinkling at the sides, and holy shit if that isn’t the most adorable thing Brooke has ever seen. 

“Make me,” Brooke mutters. 

“Don’t tell me what to do bitch,” Vanjie’s voice drops low, and something curls in the pit of Brooke’s stomach, “Things might get messy,”

“I don’t mind that,” 

“You don’t?” 

“No,” 

“Then quit talking Miss Brookey Boo,” Vanjie licks her lips, “And kiss me,” She can feel Vanjie’s breath ghost across her mouth, as she draws in closer. Brooke shuts her eyes, and tilts her head to the side. And waits. 

And waits. 

And…

And Nina bursts into the room, “Brooke I forgot my-,” 

Brooke springs back from Vanjie, jumping up from the floor. Vanjie freezes too, and the two look awkwardly at Nina, who’s standing in the door frame, a confused frown on her face. 

“-My lighter?” 

Brooke gulps, nodding. She opens her mouth. The closes it. Then opens it again. Like a fish. She’s a fucking fish that doesn’t know what to say. 

It’s Vanjie who breaks the silence. 

“Well, thank you ladies but it is now very past the bedtime!” She stands up, and smiles crookedly, catching Brooke’s eye, “My watch is telling me that I need to leave,”

“You’re not wearing a watch,” Nina muses, as Vanjie gathers her things and makes her way to the door. 

“My mind watch bitch! Good night,” Vanjie sidesteps Nina and bustles out the room. Brooke can hear her footsteps echoing down the hallway. She slowly lifts her head properly to see Nina looking at her with a bemused expression on her face. 

“Oh bitch,” Nina grins, “I am _so_ telling Plastique,”

 

_***_

 

_“Yeah I think Vanjie’s trade. I think she’s very handsome,”_

**Author's Note:**

> ???????


End file.
